Uncomfortable  DeiTobi
by Sheira Chan
Summary: Tobi is Deidara's friend, but Deidara miserably has a crush on Tobi. Will Deidara ever tell Tobi his true feelings for him, or will he just be doomed to die with the love of his life never knowing? rated teen for swearing and yaoiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tobi wondered through the halls of the new akatsuki hideout for probably and hour... Or more. The walls of the long and seemed-to-go-on-forever halls of the new and improved akatsuki hideout (after Sasori and Sakura's little spat) were the perfect place to just go on a long indoor walk. Tobi tends to want to walk as he thinks rather than lay in a bed or relax in a bathtub. And God knows he had a lot to think about.

After finishing his fourth mission with his 'beloved' senpai, Tobi was in a rather shock by something that came up while Deidara and Tobi went on their little adventure.

While Tobi and Deidara were walking on a trail back to the akatsuki hideout, Tobi felt like disrupting the soothing silence that had befallen them. He remembered as they were in a town during their mission that happened to be celebrating a holiday or just having a good parade for the heck of it. He remembered seeing the dancers in the street and strangely thought that might be a fun subject to discuss with Deidara.

"Um, Deidara-Senpai," Tobi asked with a cheery yet annoying voice as always.

"Eh, What is it Tobi," Deidara replied not bothering to look at Tobi.

"Remember the dancers from the parade thingy we saw on our way to the guy, Pein-sama wanted us to kill? Well, weren't those girls in the streets pretty," Tobi asked with a grin on that Deidara could detect by the way he said it.

"Uh, I didn't really think so... I kinda thought the guys were a bit more attractive, un." Deidara said rather blankly to Tobi's surprise.

Tobi had a bit more then 800 thoughts running in and out of his mind and simply said "Oh." Then dropping the subject by saying nothing else until they came back to the akatsuki hideout. And even then just said "I'm going to take a walk." and leaving Deidara to go do whatever, probably report to Pein-sama and what not.

As Tobi walked he thought that maybe senpai was just trying to mess with Tobi's mind or something. But there was something in the way he said it that made Tobi wonder. 'Was he just playing a joke? Could he in hopes of me thinking he liked guys, and staying away from him more drove him to say such a thing? Nah, Deidara-senpai doesn't think I'm annoying.', Tobi thought to himself.

At that moment Tobi realized that he was starting to get a head-ache from thinking to much. "Hm, better take a bath... I hate baths." Tobi mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he remembered that he had no idea where he was and that he had never gone this far into the akatsuki hideout on account that he had never needed to think this hard. (a/n: It's not that I think Tobi-kun is stupid or anything. :3) So Tobi did the smartest thing he could think of at this point and just simply started retracing his steps... Of course this wasn't that easy.

Tobi jogged through the halls getting to dead-ends and now and then. Finally after about 20 min. of going back words he found the room him and Deidara shared... And at the time he didn't really like that situation. Then he mentally and fiscally slapped himself for thinking such bad thoughts of his senpai.

Opening the door to the room he found Deidara laying in his bed, looking like he had already taken a bath and had gotten into his plain black pajamas. Deidara seemed to be reading a book, or maybe that was a... Phone book? Either way Tobi gave his partner a quick glance as his partner did the same.

At the moment they locked eyes Tobi began to laugh like and guilty little son of a bitch. At that Deidara raised and eyebrow. "Something wrong, moron?" Deidara asked while lowering his eye lids.

"Huh? Oh no no no, just getting my pajamas and orange bunny slippers.", Tobi answered with a bit hesitation. Deidara gave a small disgusted look to Tobi then gave his attention back to the 'book' he was reading.

Tobi quickly got his after-bath supplies and hurried out the door. Closing the door he leaned against the door with his face looking up. 'Uhhh, I need to act more collected next time.' Tobi through, as a big sweat drop took place a top Tobi forehead.

At the akatsuki hot springs got his close off and mask and folded them neatly with his pajamas and bunny slippers, then slipping silently into the large bath that could easily fit all the akatsuki members, he simply relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After taking what seemed to be one of the most relaxing baths in his entire life, and getting his pj's on of course, (a/n: Tobi would never walk around in the nude! Dx) Tobi decided taking a little detour to the kitchen wouldn't be suck a bad idea.

Tobi slided through the halls as he loved to do from time to time with his bunny slippers on feet and all.

Coming through the doorless doorway his eyes (a/n: or just eye! ') came to see Hidan and Kakuzu drinking some kind of drink, probably sake, walked over to the pantry looking thing without a word to either of them. Finally Hidan killed the silence by saying with a large grin, "Tobi, I see you still have those God-damned slippers."

Kakuzu kept quite. "Um... Yeah... hehe," Tobi mumbled out as if at a loss of words.

Hidan snickered then gave a death stare that Tobi seemed to give no notice to.

Tobi got out a box of 'Taro's Wise Flakes!', a brand of cereal Tobi always thought tasked better not in milk, and hurried of the door way.

Once he got back his and Deidara's room, the once completely full box of cereal was already half gone.

Tobi suspected Deidara would be asleep by now but as he approached the door he saw that the light was still on through a crack in the door. And Tobi, knowing Deidara hated sleeping in lighted rooms, knew Deidara must not be asleep.

Then the thought of Deidara being gay came back to mind. "Maybe he just has a thing against women...? Sheesh, if I'm right then it really makes me wonder what he has against em'," Tobi thought out-loud.

Tobi opened the door to his shared room trying to look like it wasn't with any hesitation. Deidara, just as he was before laying on his bed, but this time writing something down with the 'book' put away as it seemed.

"Eh, What are you doing, Senpai," Tobi asked trying to make a bit of small talk.

Deidara glanced up at Tobi which made Tobi gulp when he saw the indescribable look in Deidara's eye. The looking back to the note pad he had been writing on he said, "I'm writing done artist's addresses in the phone book that have horrible ideas about what true art is, un."

Tobi, pondering why lately the thing his senpai said made Tobi wonder about Deidara's sanity. "How cool, how many have you gotten writen down there," Tobi asked sounding rather interested.

"Uh... 18, I got 18 of em'," Deidara exclaimed after checking to make sure that was how many were really there.

-Deidara-

'What the fuck?! That's my favorite cereal! I just got it 3 days ago and I was going to have some for breakfast tomorrow! That little shit! Tobi!!! You're need to die,' Deidara thought, but kept it to himself on the fact that he was trying to become better partners and maybe learn to be a better person (a/n: like he could get any better?! :'3) and what not.

Deidara simply gave out a giant sigh when Tobi didn't give any response to the 18 artists on Deidara's hit list.

Deidara glanced over to Tobi again to see him on Tobi's own bed in a slight beetle position, but still able to munch on HIS cereal. Deidara sighed again but this time lighter and less like he was letting out a huge gust of anger. 'Goddammit...,' Deidara thought trying to focus on the list of artists again.

Tobi with a little hesitation in his voice asked, "Uh, senpai? Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Deidara said.

"Ummm, Deidara-Senpai? Remember when we were coming back to the base here, and you said you... Um... Thought the males... Were, uh... more attractive...?," Tobi asked, while the hairs on Deidara's neck started standing on end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Deidara felt a blush coming on but stopped it and just as it was coming. "Uh... Hahahaha!, Tobi you moron, don't you know a joke when you hear one," Deidara lied with a small grin plastered on his face.

"A... A joke? Oh, at first that's what Tobi thought... but it kinda sounded like it wasn't so... Uh, so I've been somewhat thinking about it for all of today, but now I really feel embarrassed," Tobi laughed sitting up strait and putting the now empty box of cereal down on his bed-side table.

Deidara stared at Tobi for about three more seconds then exclaimed, "Well you're not the only one! Do you know weird I feel now for knowing that you thought **I **was gay? Haha, jeez you take the most ridiculous thing serious, un!"

"Hehe, I guess you're right, senpai," Tobi admitted scratching the back of his head as a sweat drop appeared.

"Heh, well It's time to go to bed so go take that damned cereal box to the garbage." Deidara commanded furrowing his eyebrows with a big smirk on his face.

"OK, Deidara-Senpai," Tobi excitedly said while picking up the empty box and running out of the room.

-Tobi-

'Haha, now I don't get a uneasy feeling while thinking about senpai! I can't believe for a second that I thought senpai, could be gay,' Tobi thought as he ran back to the kitchen to throw away the garbage.

-Deidara-

"... Hm... I guess he believed me...? Hmm," Deidara exhaled, still with the smirk on his face, but looking much more relaxed.

Tobi ran back into the room, but stopped and turned right back around, running back out of the room Tobi yelled, "Oops, be right back, senpai, Tobi's going to brush his teeth now!"

Deidara couldn't help but let out a simple, "hehe," but then regretting it after hearing how gay he had sounded.

-Tobi-

After getting to one of the five bathrooms in the akatsuki hideout he found that Kisame had chosen the same time to brush his teeth. It was around 11:30 and by the sour look on Kisame face, Itachi had probably ordered Kisame to brush his teeth, remarking it was disgusting not to, or something like that.

"Uhhh, hello Kisame-san," Tobi said, picking out his own toothbrush.

Kisame payed barely any attention to Tobi at all, and just uttered out brief , "Uh-hug." Then spit out the leftover toothpaste suds that litters his mouth. (a/n: I made that sound nasty! D: )

Tobi thought what he meant to say was 'uh-huh' and replied simply by saying, "Well have a good night with Itachi-san, I guess."

At this point Kisame wanted to punch Tobi, knowing that Hidan had accused Kisame and Itachi of plotting to run away from the akatsuki _together_ and getting _married_ in Iwa, where that kind of stuff is excepted, in Tobi's presence.

Kisame left the bathroom mumbling to himself something about how Hidan fails at life.

Tobi waited for Kisame to leave the hallway and then locked the door to the bathroom and walking back to the sink, slowly turned his mask over to the right of his head, revealing a slightly scarred right side of his face. Over on the other seemingly untouched left side of his face a glass eye is where... well... where a real eye is supposed to go of course.

Everyone always knew which toothbrush was Tobi's unlike the rest of the akatsuki, that all had black toothbrushes, but Tobi had an orange colored one making it different from the rest. In some ways this annoyed the other members but no one really said anything about it that would make Tobi get the clue.

After finishing brushing his teethies (a/n: I love that word! 3) and putting his mask back on properly. Tobi walked back to his room, only to find Deidara had already decided to go to sleep and had turned out all the lights and made it very hard for Tobi to get to his bed without stubbing his toe. By the time Tobi had managed to get into bed he started to wonder if Deidara had already fallen asleep, and if he ever did this when Sasori was still alive. Tobi thought that Sasori would have been offended if Deidara had turned of the lights and what not before Sasori was ready to go to bed yet. Then if clicked that Sasori probably didn't even have to sleep being a puppet/human thing (a/n: Uh, well he says he isn't a puppet or a human in the show so I didn't really know what to write... oO;;;).

Tobi let the thought die out and slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

'Bam! Bam!' Deidara hadn't seemed to notice or he was just ignoring it, but for Tobi he couldn't help getting disturbed by it. 'Bam! Bam!' Two more hard knocks on the door. "Are you fuckers ever going to open this door, or have you two pushed the beds together as well," Yep, that was definably Hidan.

Tobi thought it would be a good time to get up, and plead Hidan to turn down the volume. After getting up with a little moan, and seeing that Deidara had put in earplugs, Tobi went to the door and opened it. Before Tobi could even say a simple 'Good Morning,' Hidan started ranting so much, Tobi could have sworn his head might of popped off. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! ROYALTY?! YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING SLEEP IN SO LATE! YOU GODDAMNED, GAY ASSES!!! NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASSES TO PEIN'S OFFICE!!! HE HAS A FUCHING MISSION FOR YOU!!! JEEZ! URG," Hidan ranted as he started stomped away.

'Another mission...? Already...? We usually get at least a week between missions,' Tobi thought to himself turning around to get dressed. Of course Tobi was going to have to go to the bathroom again, seeing that his senpai has been awakened. Looking rather annoyed and half asleep.

-Deidara-

Sitting up in his bed, tired, Deidara contemplated lots of the fun ways to imprison Hidan for all eternity. 'Hmmm, another mission. I wonder why this soon. Has something important happened? Does the leader have a new hobby of making other peoples lives a living hell? Does Pain hate us now for some reason,' Deidara thought looking down at the blankets that still cover his legs.

Breaking the ice, Deidara stated, "Tobi-kun, I'm going to get ready in the left-wing bathroom."

"...Huh? ...Oh. OK, Deidara-senpai,"Tobi said as Deidara got out of his bed and started getting his things.

Deidara gathered everything he usually uses when getting ready and went to take his leave. Only to be stopped by Tobi on the way out. Being slightly tugged on the arm, Deidara stopped to wait for the excuse Tobi had for interrupting his walk out the door. "Uh, hey senpai? Why did you call me... Tobi 'kun'," Tobi asked seeming a bit confused. (a/n: saves and goes to bed)

"Huh? Jeez, Tobi it's like 8:00am. Don't believe anything I say before I have coffee, dammit, un," Deidara murmured checking the clock and looking a bit more tired then usual. 'God dammit, I'm such an idiot! Baka! Baka!,' Deidara thought to himself.

-Tobi-

"Oh? Well, I'm sure some coffee has been made senpai, maybe we could get some together after were and ready and stuff," Tobi asked.

Deidara seemed to be putting a lot of thought into the idea but then shook it off and said plainly, "No, we have to see the Leader about this damned mission. Eh, but maybe some other time, un?"

Tobi let out a sigh then, letting Deidara's sleeve go, said, "Hm, well OK Deidara-Senpai. Another time then." Tobi gave out a little smile of sorrow but it didn't really matter since he didn't show his face to anyone for personal reasons.

Deidara lowered his eyes and left. 'I want to become better friends with Deidara-senpai but I'm not sure if he really wants to become friends with me.'

Tobi let the thought leave his head and then, walking over to his closet and picked out what he was going to wear today. (Even though he pretty much wears the same thing every day.)

-Deidara-

(a/n: starts drawing chibi Deidara)

'Hmph, I should really start paying more attention to what I say dammit,' Deidara thought after getting dressed and was now brushing his long hair looking rather annoyed into the mirror. (a/n: finishes drawing chibi Deidara)

Deidara couldn't help feeling like an ass. He could've taken a short side trip and gotten to have some coffee with Tobi. He knew Tobi didn't feel the same way about Deidara as Deidara did for him, but he also knew that Tobi liked having friends. As many time as Tobi wanted to go take a walk or chat with Deidara just to become closer, Deidara had just pushed Tobi away and given an excuse like, 'I'm busy' or 'We're on a mission right now, there's no time.' Each time Deidara felt like and ass a little more.

By the time Deidara was down brushing his hair and putting part of it back into a pony tail, Itachi had walked into the room. "...What is bothering you," Itachi asked almost sounding like he cared. Deidara gave a death stare that screamed, 'FUCK OFF!' but Itachi gave no sign that he noticed and just continued to look at Deidara with his Sharingan non-active. Deidara, simply said, "Nothing, un."

Deidara got his things and left the room to go see if Tobi was back in his room. Leaving Itachi to try and fill in the blanks... And there happened to be a lot of blanks.

-Tobi-

He was just about to leave and go see if his senpai was still in the bathroom but, this time was stopped by Deidara in the door way. "Uh, hey Tobi-san... I was just thinking about the whole getting coffee thing and...-" Deidara tried to finish, but was cut short by Tobi.

"Oh! Deidara-senpai! I was just about to go see if you were in the bathroom, but you're here and looking ever so ready! So now lets go and see what Pein-sama has in store for us, OK?" Tobi asked with excitement.

"Oh, um... Sure lets go Tobi-san," Deidara said trying to sound as happy as he possibly could at the time.

After locking the door to their room, Deidara and Tobi started walking down the hall to go see what awaits them in there new mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After getting lost in the hallways of the akatsuki hideout, then having to try six routs before finding Pein's office. And stealing glances with Zestu as he walked out of the leader's office they approached. Cracking the door a little ways, Deidara cautiously popped his head in and said, "Uhhh, hello Leader-san...? I got word that you wanted to speak to Tobi and I...? Can we come in?"

"Yes, Deidara, Tobi, come in, I have a mission for the both of you, and I think it would very much suit your fancy," Pein explained.

Tobi was very happy about getting another mission. So that he could show Deidara his 'great strength' and what not. Deidara on the other hand, seemed a little uncomfortable or maybe he was was just bored and trying to look interested.

About twenty seconds after Deidara and Tobi had fully approached Pein as he sat at his desk, Konan had walked in and put a small pile of paper work on Pein's desk. At this Deidara felt like yelling and walking out of the room in a large rant for he thought he and Tobi were going to have to to that.

Pein saw Deidara's almost boiling face and in a plain voice said, "Don't worry, I don't trust the two of you enough to let you do my paper work."

Deidara wanted to feel relieved, he really did... But he just couldn't, that had been a complete and utter lack of... A complete and utter lack of respect! There was a good chance the only reason he said he didn't trust them was maybe it was about some really important and secret stuff. Then again there is the fact that he probably wouldn't just let Konan set them on his desk like that in front of Deidara and Tobi. He pondered this for about one or two minutes until he noticed Pein was staring right at him, and maybe Tobi was, he was looking in his direction, but it was a little hard to see if he was looking at his sempai.

"...What? I was just thinking. Is there something wrong with that? Can't a guy think in peace?! Un!" Deidara asked in a more or less sarcastic tone.

Pein didn't answer, but instead looked at Tobi and then pulled a paper out from the pile that Konan had left. (a/n: Wait just one minute... Where did Konan go...? Aw well, I guess she just left the room without a word or something like that... ' )

"Deidara. Tobi. You will be going to the Hidden Mist and assassinating a bothersome rough ninja that has been trying to get as much information as possible on us.," Pein explained.

Tobi thought that this would be a fun mission and then something clicked and he just had to say as possibly fast as he could, "But Leader-Sama wouldn't this be something that Kisame and Itachi would be better at this mission? Also, Senpai's explosions wouldn't have the great bang they usaully do, because of the mist. So then Deidara wouldn't try as hard, because he would know that the art wouldn't have at much beauty to it!"

Deidara, looking very surprised, blushed, and he was in luck, for the lights in the office were extremely low for some reason. "Uh, yeah, you know Tobi has a point... I mean, It's not like I wouldn't try as hard but, about the Itachi and Kisame thing..."

Pein's eye's lowered, he looked kind of disappointed, but simply replied, "I have sent Itachi and Kisame on another mission to the hidden Star. You will leave in twenty minutes."

Deidara was given a scroll about the person they were supposed to kill; name, picture, where-abouts, jutsu, ect.

Deidara and Tobi left without another word and stopped about seventy meters down the hallway. Deidara looked back at the door from the ways away and smirked, "Hmph, bad planing on his part to send them away for a mission to the Star. I wonder when they left... I saw Itachi just a little while ago, un."

"Well I guess it is a little silly but we better make sure we have everything, this mission might take awhile if we're lucky," Tobi said still looking in front of him, not even trying to give a hint of emotion.

Deidara... for a split second... he felt like squealing like the world's most gay man, then hugging and kissing Tobi until he passed out. Thankfully that split second was a fast one. "...What the hell do you mean by 'if we're lucky"," Deidara asked turning around and looking/sounding more serious.

Tobi gave an answer that only half satisfied Deidara, "I just want to spend more time with you, you know, get to know you better."

Deidara ALMOST blushed, but then he thought of how many excuses he would have to think of to get out of the mess that would make.

After ending the awkward moment Deidara went through with Tobi and getting seven bags of clay just in case it took longer then a week, Deidara and Tobi headed to the front door. Tobi seemed to have gotten over the hot emo phase that went on in the hallway and was now back to his less-hot cheery mood, "Well Deidara-Senpai lets get our tail fins shaking and head on out to the hidden Mist!"

Deidara smirked and closed eyes looking relaxed. Deidara looked back up with the smirk still on his face and replied, "Yeah, lets get 'our tail fins shaking', un!"

So on they went, on there give or take four hour trip to the hidden Mist.


End file.
